fortestingfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mathmagician
Hey i noticed you were looking at the Collapsible Table, if you want you can add the required js for it to work. Just a note, this wiki is just used for testing so feel free to do whatever you want; add things, remove things, you can even change the whole layout if you want. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 04:30, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :One other things, the clock up the top with the date is set to my time not the servers time. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 04:33, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ::The reason you can't see it when you log is, i gather you added it to your personal files? It needs to be added to the MediaWiki:Common.js page, that page affects the whole site. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 05:16, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey i just noticed the summary i left with the last message i sent. I didn't mean anything by it, i was in a hurry and hit a few keys then published. I had to race out of the house. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 12:21, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah it would help, its something i looked into but seemed too hard at the time(that was a while ago). I'll look into it again, I should be able to get it working. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 11:32, January 2, 2012 (UTC) New Front Page Hey hows doing? Not sure if your aware or not but myself and hero are working on changing the front page here which we plan to move to terraria wiki once we are done. Thing is we are in a disagreement at the moment about the slider placed at the top of the page. I think we should keep it, he thinks it should be removed. I was just wondering what your opinion on the matter was? If your interested in going right into detail you can find our messages on to each other on our talk pages. Additionally the boxes with the videos in them will contain news about terraria, terraria mods and maybe some walkthroughs, so you will need to imagine thats there. The colors will also be changed to better match the wikis style. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 08:43, January 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: New Front Page Hey, I compared the front page here to the current one on the Terraria Wiki and sifted through your conversations a little. From what I gather, Hero wants to push the news feed idea for marketing/traffic purposes, but you're also concerned about having something on the main page to sort of guide new players around the wiki. These are both important concerns, and I think you can meet them both with a bit of a compromise. The slider at the top prevents me from even seeing the news feed upon page load (have to scroll down to see it), and I definitely think that's a problem. So, long story short, the slider thing should probably go. For what it's worth, here's my suggestion on what you could do with the main page: *1) Combine the slider at the top (where it says Welcome to the Terraria Wiki) with the Sign Up Now, Admins and Facebook elements. These 4 elements would combine into a single banner at the top that has a width of 100% of the page, and the height would be about 1/3 of what it is now. There's some formatting concerns here, but I think it's definitely possible. The banner would then have the Admins, Sign Up Now and Facebook features all in one convenient location across the top of the page. As for the Welcome to the Terraria Wiki part, that should be condensed into a nice image (like the current one) and a little bit of welcome text. Maybe a couple sentences, that would say something like **''"Welcome to the Terraria Wiki, a community for all Terrarians! Whether you're a veteran or a newcomer to one of the best rpg/sandbox/indie games out there, there's bound to be something for you here. Be sure to check out the news feed, recent activity, blogs and gallery while you're here on the main page. New to Terraria or the Terraria Wiki? Our featured Starter's Guide is a great place to begin your adventure."'' (the starters guide would be a featured article on a separate page describing key things for new players, such as how to build your first house etc. It would also contain links to some of the most useful pages around the wiki) *2) The the banner at the top, the news feed would now be immediately visible upon page load without having to scroll down. However, rather than a "news feed" where there's 5 stories that get pushed to the top, it might be better to make a "news slideshow" where the top 5 stories get cycled automatically in the slideshow once every 10 seconds or whatever. Obviously they would need to stop sliding once the user clicks "play" on a video. The idea is that the stories should be short enough to read within like 10-15 seconds. If they're longer than that, then a "read more" link could be provided. I think the slideshow for news would be really nice because then people wouldn't have to scroll down to see the rest of the news feed. *3) With the news feed converted into a slideshow, this leaves room to move the gallery below it on the left side, possibly with HD pics or even featuring some of the excellent material from the Terraria Fan Art page. I really feel that having the gallery (slideshow) as just a side-thought in the bottom right corner just doesn't do it justice. People like videos yes, but pictures are good too =) *4) That means that the only things on the right-hand column would be recent wiki activity and recent blog entries. Those 2 things are excellent the way they are currently, I just think isolating them in the right column would be nice fpr layout. *5) Lastly, the very bottom of the page could be used for whatever else you want on the front page that isn't quite as important, such as affiliated wikis, or maybe a featured article or featured video, etc. (this could possibly go above the gallery, but it should definitely be below the news feed at the very least) Anyways, those are my thoughts on what I would like to see the front page look like. I think it's sort of a nice compromise between your and Hero's points of view. Let me know what you think about that. Mathmagician ( Σ''' talk '''♥ blog ∞''' ) 10:11, January 18, 2012 (UTC) PS: I don't know if you've seen all the experimentation I've been doing with CSS since yesterday, but I'm very close to reaching the goal of what I wanted. Probably by tomorrow or the day after, once I'm satisfied with my code, I'll have a site proposal of sorts to make to you. I have a very specific idea in mind that I want to pitch, just give me a little more time to get it in order and then I'll tell you all about it. :My issue is that by removing the slider you remove all links to pages from the front page. Something that is a terrible marketing choice, as it will destroy our google search rating and force people to only find pages they know to exist, as not all pages are in the nav. Without links its stupid to call it a wiki in my opinion. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 11:07, January 18, 2012 (UTC) The Search Engine Dilemma My key points, partially reiterating what's already been said *Please strongly consider the banner concept. I would really like to see those individual, teeny-tiny Admins, Sign Up Now and Facebook elements get combined into a single table. This clears up page clutter and makes other front page layout options more feasible going forward. I feel that it would be best to put them into a banner across the top of the page that also has a brief welcome message like I suggested. *I agree with you that not having links on the page would be stupid to call it a wiki, and that search results are a big concern. The thing is, there are other ways to have links on the front page besides in the form of the current slider at the top. *If you want have a news feed (or something similar) at all, then I strongly feel that it should be near the top so that it's visible upon page load. *I agree with HERO in that most people will use the search bar or nav bar at the top to get around. For this reason, having more links at the top isn't absolutely necessary. Considering this and the news feed, the current positioning/usage of the slider is a problem in my honest opinion. *(The terminology "table/slider of links" that I use repeatedly below will refer to this)' For links, use an ordinary table. If that's too big, then a slider ONLY for links should be used, and the slides should be categorized. For example, first slide = important links/game concepts, second slide = items, third slide = monsters, etc. Items might be pretty big, so you could break that up into several slides like Armor, Weapons, Accessories, Other. *Ideally, the front page should be as compact as possible to minimize scrolling. The current news feed implementation is hindering this goal in my opinion, but could be easily tweaked to require less scrolling. *Collapsible tables could be employed on the front page. Expanded by default to anons, but each element would be collapsible upon clicking "hide". For example, if someone didn't give a crap about the news feed, they could collapse it to get it out of their way. This also helps to minimize scrolling, because stuff that was below the collapsed table will be brought up automatically. Not really feasible layout-wise with multiple columns though. Just thought I'd throw this out there. A list of possibilities that keep links on the front page. *1) Put the table/slider of links at the bottom of the page. People with the patience and willingness to read through a table/slider of links probably also know how to use the scrollbar on their mouse. *2) Use the banner idea that I proposed. Then, place a table/slider of links (width=50%) at the top of the page. Next to that, place the news feed (I don't like this because it's too large vertically), or better: a news slider (width=50%) that automatically shows different news stories as a slideshow. That way you have links AND news right up there at the top, and together these two things have a width of 100% of the page. Get rid of the current right hand column (recent wiki activity, blogs, etc.) and reformat, putting that stuff below the news/links. *3) Turn the table/slider of links into a vertical navigation bar and put it into a thin column at the left-side of the page, sort of like the Terraria Online wiki. Cons: this may not work well with wikia's layout. Also, lots of scrolling required to see all of the links. *4) (Bad Idea) You could trick search engines by placing links on the page that are hidden. Cons: the page would look different to the search engine, and people might not trust the site. Also it's kind of stupid because then you can't even use the links. Example: This is a link Mathmagician ( 'Σ''' talk ♥''' blog '''∞ ) 17:50, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Quick Chat Hey could i chat with you for a moment in the chat here on this wiki. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 07:22, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Scratch that I'll just explain here. I seen you deleted a bunch of comments on the terraria wiki, i gather one at a time. If you add this script // Adds WHAM importScriptPage('User:Joeyaa/wham.js', 'vstf'); // END Adds WHAM :to your Wikia.js it will give you a new option on peoples contribution pages that allow you to clean up much easier. It says "Quick Tools" and appears as a red link. Click on that and it will open a box with a number of options. :*Delete all pages - This will delete all pages they created. Anything they create is considered a page. Like comments, pictures, pages, blogs. Pages they just edited wont be deleted. :*Rollback all edits - This rollbacks all edits made by the user. :*Quick Block - Allows you to block someone really quickly, you just have to add the time you want. :*All of the above - Kind of obvious :*Bot me - You can't use this or the one below, need to be a staff, vstf or helper :*UnBot me :*Cancel - Kind of obvious. :Now when you use this you need to exercise extreme care when checking to make sure the user hasn't made any valid edits or created any pages we plan to use. :Additionally on a users contribution page you can change the namespace of the contributions you want to see, you can use this to separate certain edits. For example: A non-vandal user who has made valid edits uploads a bunch of pictures that are duplicates of ones we have. So you can set the namespace to File and then mass delete them. If you have any questions about it let me know. Also don't tell people about this, its something we like to keep quiet. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 07:44, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks Gracey, I got it working. Hero RE your not a replacement. no one coul replace Aaron and i have told him this. he is irreplacable. you were promoted because he said he was taking a break and he said you were making very good edits the other day. i think if he had any choice you would have been the next admin. he was the one who wanted you to have rollback. i think he would be happy i chose to promote the person he thought was helping the wiki so much. on the topic of freedom. in 7,000 edits ive told aaron no 1 time. this is the 1 time. i gave him ever freedom but siad i was picky about the front page and video thats about it. this is one of those issues. so in 7k edits i have let him have anything he wanted because he is the best admin i could hav easked for. if he chooses to quit because i didnt agree with something he wanted to implement for the first time than that his up to him. ive begged him praised him and told him how much i appreciate him and its all honest priase i truely belive everything i have said to him. again its his choice.HeroGaming 11:16, January 19, 2012 (UTC) well the hover link is not working for me, maybe because differnet web bowser? im on firefox. another thing i would be worried about is people actually clicking the links and going to other pages is goo for the wiki because they get to a new page were they could see more items they want to craft and clicked links actually improves our rankings in google. backlins and people bouncing around in the site are very important. what your describing is quite awesome sounding but i think we woul still want people to have to bounce around the pages so we keep our google rankings and so they keep looking at more items.HeroGaming 11:33, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Note Hey i forgot to mention . Use this when a vandal has made a number of edits that need to be rollback-ed. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 08:07, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Export/Import Since you have finished your help pages i figured this would be a great chance to get you to learn how to export/import pages. All this info you need is just remember 1 thing when you do this. Do NOT click the include templates box or it will override the templates we have at terraria wiki and there not easy to restore. If you have any questions just let me know. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 06:57, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Mediawiki files Hey i seen you edited the Showhide code on this wiki. Can you not edit it again please. That file is used on terraria wiki and any changes you make will effect the wiki and will stay like that for around 24 hours for many people. Tbh if you want to edit mediawiki files i would prefer you create your own wiki. As many of the files used here are used on other wikis. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 10:28, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry. I did at least make sure to return the code to the way I found it so I thought that was okay. I won't change it again. Also I did forget about the part where other wikis would be calling the code from here, I just assumed that it had been copy/pasted or otherwise moved onto the other wiki and that the copy here was entirely local and open to testing. :While I understand the value of calling the code (so that it doesn't have to be copied to other wikis locally a bunch of times), it seems unfortunate to me that it would be called from here, because like you said that disables the possibility of freely testing it here. What if you yourself wanted to modify an existing mediawiki file here in the future--how are you going to test your changes without affecting the other wiki the code is being used on? It seems to me like it would be a smart decision to force other wikis to make a copy locally on their own wiki of any code from here they want to use, that way the copies here can be used for testing, seeing as this is a For Testing wiki? Maybe that's just wishful thinking. :Also lol at the publish before the warning message comes up when editing the nav bar. Why didn't I think of that haha. Thanks for doing that stuff. Mathmagician ( talk ♥''' blog ) 15:39, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ::This is the For testing wiki its just when i created it, the idea was it was my own testing grounds. I allowed other people to come here since most of there testing was complete newbie stuff. I've never had anyone on the wiki with the desire to edit mediawiki files. I will go through the wikis i use and copy the code over. The reason it is linked to the files here, is i do my testing on scripts here before i use them on terraria wiki. I was just lazy at the time and didn't copy it over. I'll fix them up, so you can edit the files and there is no future confusion. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 16:12, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Ok your good to edit any files you want on the wiki now, all i ask is when your done can you revert the code back to the way it was originally. Thanks Gracey91 (talk • • ) 16:30, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright, thanks. And yes, I will make sure to revert stuff back to the way it was originally. Mathmagician ( talk '''♥ blog ) 00:14, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Email Can you contact me by . Also can you enable emails in your preferences. Don't worry bout spam most have no idea it exists. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 06:03, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Done and done. Mathmagician ( talk ♥ blog ) 06:52, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, sent you a reply. Substitute it. Hey i seen you tried to made a template to make redirects but you couldn't get it working, the reason is you need to substitute the template by adding "subst:" at the start so it would look like . You can substitute any template btw but its best not to as edits to the template page wont take affect on substituted templates. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 06:30, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Hover Text I think I have H:title all ready for wiki integration, so can you check that out? I applied it in the Hallow template and it appears to be in working order. If you want to look, the hallow template itself is employed on the Wyvern page. Main Page While you're on, could you check out the new button link concept and tell me what you think? Thanks, Dzylon (Talk) 04:31:41/May 09, 2012 What works What exactly works around here at the moment? It seems when i look at some things all it says is "Test test test" and nothing else.... — Necron896 Talk@contribs 01:17, May 16, 2012 (UTC) New theme How's this? Cache purge required. Things changed: *Header color changed to #4A433C at *Header background changed to Background 3.png at Mediawiki:Wikia.css *Footer background changed to Background 3.png at Mediawiki:Wikia.css Dzylon (Talk) 03:00/August 31, 2012